I Indeed Can See
by LudaNeet
Summary: I Indeed Can See is the sequel to If There was a Place to Hide. Puck has went back to Ohio to attend college with Finn for business classes. That leaves Mercedes without a roommate. Poor Sam was unable to obtain a dorm room at UCLA. Puck cashes in his favor cards Mercedes agrees to let Sam move in. Can they really coexist without any romance or killing each other?
1. Can You See

**Can You See**

* * *

_** Here is the sequel to **__**If There was a Place to Hide**__**! I have to give a shot out to KrazyKay23 who kindly reviewed Oh no Boo, Boo! I figured it would be fun to do a quick story dealing with Samcedes trying to coexist in the same house without actually dating! I hope you enjoy! I will update more often when I close out one of my remaining stories! Love ya, LudaNeet**_

* * *

Mercedes Jones flipped her high heels off turning on the light with a stack of mail in her hand that she had collected at the mailbox. Mercedes sighed these were the days that she missed her prior roommate the most. Noah "Puck" Puckerman had been a lousy boyfriend but as a roommate he was the best. She wasn't allowed to tell anybody, he said he would deny it but sometimes he would rub her feet after she came home. He was actually a wonderful cook and when he wasn't going on and on about video games he was a great listener. On special occasion she could talk him into watching a chick flick with her not that she didn't watch sports with him. She couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to watching the game on Sunday it wouldn't be the same without Puck though.

Mercedes looked into the unoccupied room where Puck used to reside it was so empty! That would be changing in three days. Samuel Evans was taking over the room for the next two months. Mercedes was not completely sure how or why Sam weaseled his way into her apartment. The whole thing started out as a joke. Sam had announced that he would be going to UCLA with her on his senior graduation and Puck had suggested that they become roommates because Puck was returning to Ohio to go to college. Mercedes shot the idea of being roommates down immediately. Rooming with one ex-boyfriend was one thing; rooming with her first love was ridiculous!

Then Puck cashed in all his favor chips last week talking about Sam somehow messed up his opportunity to receive a dorm or he had got accepted too late whatever it was Sam Evans needed a place to stay! Mercedes first thoughts were they had both set her up trying to be funny. Mercedes reluctantly agreed to the roommate swap with some rules attached.

No roommate movie night or any other interaction for that matter

Being fully clothed at all times

No talking to each other dates

No talk of the past or a future

No touching each other

Mercedes had a feeling that she was going to regret this!

…..

"If you are living with Mercedes does that make her your wife?" Stacy asked her older brother.

Mary Evans placed her hand on Stacy's shoulder it had been a very long ride to Sunny state with the twins and an eager Sam. Mary had thought it was important for the twins to see college so that they had something to gun for. Sam had found a partially scholarship for students in his circumstance- students with Dyslexia. Mary was proud of her first born he could have written off school using his dyslexia as an excuse, school had been brutally for him. Not once did he ever give up he gave it his all and now he was chasing his dream.

Mary reached over hugging Sam, her baby was brave!

"Mom, what was that for?" Sam scolded looking around to make sure that nobody saw his mother's display of affection.

"For being you, a fighter." Mary beamed.

"Who did you fight?" Stevie looked away from his electronically device long enough to ask.

"Are you married to Mercedes?" Stacy whined.

"Stacy, Sam is not married to anyone! He is staying with Mercedes so that Sam won't be homesick. Sam is not getting married or having any babies until after he graduates from college, right, Sammy?" Dwight Evans asked his son.

"Yes, dad." Sam smiled looking at his new apartment.

Sam was impressed with the palm tree swaying in front of the building. Sam was going to school to major in animations but he was also taking an architect classes. He really did love the buildings in California.

"I want to go to college wherever Stacy's not." Stevie stuck his tongue out at his twin.

`"Don't worry no college wants you." Stacy snapped back.

"I'm not sure if I can ride back with these two." Mary hissed to her husband.

"Mercedes!." Stacy exclaimed spotting her first. Mercedes flashed a smile at the young girl.

Sam smiled she looked great in a red oversize sweater, gray jogging pants and purple earphones.

"Hey everybody, how was the trip?" Mercedes asked? Mercedes tried to keep her eyes off Sam's arms that were bragging in his black tank top or his hairy legs in the cut off jean shorts. The guy actually had the nerves to be wearing tan boots. Unfortunately Sam looked great!

"Fun." Stacy said.

"Boring." Stevie complained.

"Long." Mary explained

"Okay." Dwight said

"Great" Sam smiled.

"Well as you can see I'm dressed to help Sam move in, I hope he does not have a ton of things to move in the place is small." Mercedes stopped thinking about the time the close knit family had to live in the one bedroom hotel room. Mercedes regretted her words automatically.

"I always pack light all I need is my guitar" Sam ignored her last statement.

"Mercedes, it's a good thing you allowed Sam to stay with you. He gets homesick a lot." Stacy hugged Mercedes.

"Your welcome?" Mercedes gave Sam a questioning look.

"I don't know.' Sam mumbled.

….

"We are going to order a pizza would you like to join us?" Dwight asked later on that night. They had managed to unpack Sam and decorate in three hours.

Mercedes looked at the room that had showcased Puck's personality with football trophy's pictures of swimsuit models and football players was now replaced with a guitar in the corner, a swim medal and football trophy's and a purple stuffed chameleon that Mercedes had won him at the carnival.

"I would love to join you guys for dinner but I 'm sure Sam wants you guys all to himself beside I am having dinner with a friend. I better get dressed. "Mercedes looked at her watch. She hoped she hadn't stepped into some crap that she could not clean up.

"Can I go have dinner with Mercedes?" Stacy asked?

"No." Her parents answered in unison.

"If you change your mind feel free to join us." Sam smiled.

"Thanks."

"Mercedes, a guy name Tim is here for you." Stacy knocked on the bathroom door.

Mercedes gently hit her head against the mirror. This was not quite how she had planned her first date with Tim going.

"Stac, will you please tell Tim I will be right out."

"Okay." Mercedes could hear Stacy's little feet running into the living room.

"Cedes' said she will be right out." Stacy informed the man at the door.

"Thank you Ms. Lady, and who are you; Mercedes new roommate?" Tim teased.

"I'm too young to go to college; I hope you don't go to college." Stacy made a face.

"My brother Sam is her new roommate. Mercedes has to be home by ten o'clock to check on me." Stevie said.

"And who are you?" Tim asked?

"Mercedes future husband of course." Stevie hissed.

"Kids! Sorry about that; why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable. The twins are protective of Mercedes because she used to babysit them when she was dating my son." Mary chatted on.

"I'm hoping you mean a different son then Lit man here and Sam who is going to be her roommate." Tim took stock of the room.

"Of course I meant my son Simon." Mary tried to clean up the mess she started.

"Simon is our cousin! Sam dated Mercedes; silly mommy." Stacy laughed.

"Mercedes sweetie, hurry up." Dwight yelled out to her.

"We were about to order a pizza you are free to join us if you would like to. " Sam offered giving Tim the once over. Tim was a tall, lean skinny brown skinned guy. Sam figured he probably played basketball.

"You must be the roommate." Tim guessed.

"Mercedes, you look great!" Stacy exclaimed. Mercedes tried to chase away the blush that was forming.

Mercedes had traded her jogging suit for a black mini skirt and a zebra printed shirt with matching earrings.

"Thank you, Stac. Tim we better get going, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Mercedes apologized.

Stevie tugged at Tim's slacks, "You better bring her home at a decent hour and no funny business sir, she's mine!"

"Have fun, Mercedes." Mary grabbed the collar of her youngest son as she gave Mercedes a I apologize look.

….

"When you said you would be rooming with an old classmate I had no idea it was an ex-boyfriend with a jealous mini me." Tim said at dinner.

"Sam is my past if I thought he was an issue with us do you think I would have allowed you to meet me at my apartment?"

"That's the scary part I think you really believe that he is not an issue and you have everything under control. What I saw tonight you have nothing under control." Tim stabbed at his salad.

"The first night is always an adjustment Mini me, Lit Lady and parents are going home tomorrow after that Sam and I will live our separate lives. My last roommate Puck we barely ever saw each other." Mercedes pointed out.

"You probably never dated your last roommate."

"Well actually, I did for a nanosecond." Mercedes admitted.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Tim asked?

"Sam is an old friend above everything else. I have no feelings towards him. I have grown from the person I was when we were dating and so has he. I am no longer his type."

"I don't know if I want to sign up for this bullshit you are trying to pass off as normal."

"Timothy, I like you I really do but I refuse to allow you to disrespect me or my choices. I told you Sam won't be a problem if you think he will be or don't want to stick around to see what happens then I will move on to the next." Mercedes rolled her neck.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Tim asked?

"It means I am helping out a old friend he is only staying with me for a few months and if you are going to be this big of a headache we can cut this shit short now." Mercedes held her ground.

"Mercedes, all I am saying is do you really think this is the best thing for you to be living with your ex-boyfriend. What happens when his date comes knocking on the door what are you going to do?"

"Invite her in for coffee. I already have had to put up with an ex -girlfriend of his that was also a friend of mine. After he dated her trust me I have no plans on dating him again." Mercedes shudder thinking of the time she had caught Sam and his girlfriend, Brittany in the bathroom at the reception of their teacher's supposedly wedding.

"Was she really your friend?"

"Brittany, yes. We started a glee club together; friendship comes in many different degrees. I am here trying to enjoy myself not to rehash the past with your ass." Mercedes shut down their conversation.

"Okay, I'm going to try to ride this out. I believe you are worth time to at least see if this is going anywhere but I'm going to tell you this the moment I feel like I am the third wheel in this I'm out. There will be no explaining I'm just going to say out!" Tim warned.

"That is fair." Mercedes agreed.

…..

Mercedes felt like a kid sneaking into her own apartment. She didn't want to wake up any sleeping Evans. The light of the television set was blazing with a half sleep Sam Evans on the couch watching an old black and white version of Batman.

"Hey Mercy, how was your date?" Sam asked looking away from the T.V.

"Good, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm going to sleep out here so my family can sleep in my room. I promise not to make a habit of it." Sam promised.

"You are fine. Trust me I get it my family will be up here to visit me. Things get crazy with my family too." Mercedes said.

"Your parents rent a hotel I bet they get you a room when they are in town too." Sam laughed.

"You know my parents." Mercedes smiled.

"I hope my family didn't scare off your date too much."

"I'm not sure where things with Tim are going; if he can't weather your family then it won't last too long. He wouldn't be able to make it past my dad."

"Has anybody made it past your dad?"

"You did." Mercedes said matter -of- factly.

"Your mom was scary to me.'" Sam admitted.

Mercedes thought of her rule no rehashing the past, "Really why?"

"I can't explain it. I felt like I was doing the first interview with your father like he was weeding out the candidates. Scaring them, making them understand how things are going to be no touching their precious daughter but the one to impress is your mom. She was the boss. You know like how you were the boss in our relationship. It was never discussed it was a silent agreement." Sam ears turned into red earmuffs.

"I should get to bed. I have to go to the studio tomorrow." Mercedes scurried into her bedroom.

…

"Make sure you have everything, Stacy." Mary instructed her daughter.

"Mercedes and Sam do you want to keep my doll Pineapple to look after you?" Stacy handed over her Baby Alive blonde doll that walked.

"Won't you miss her?" Mercedes asked?

"Yes, but I have more babies at home like Apple and Strawberry. They need me more you two need Pineapple she is a good girl." Stacy put her doll in Mercedes hand.

"Thank you when I no longer need her I will send her home." Sam hugged his sister. Mercedes refused to look over at Sam.

"I'm going to miss you." Stevie hugged Mercedes.

"You can come visit us again and when I'm back in Ohio I will try to come visit you okay." Mercedes kissed his forehead

"Be good son. See you soon Mercedes." Dwight said his good byes.

"Take care of my son Mercedes. Sam you take care of Mercedes." Mary hugged her oldest child.

"I will mom. Love you." Sam waved his family in their van.

Sam waited until his family was headed on the road before going back into the apartment.

Mercedes was fixing herself a snack, "I'm going in my room to study. I will see you later."

"Mercy, maybe we should keep our adopted baby, Pineapple in the living room so we can take care of her." Sam suggested. Mercedes opened her mouth to protest that he could keep his sister doll in his own room.

"She is not our adopted doll. We can keep her in the curio cabinet." Mercedes picked up Pineapple from the couch where she had laid her when she had snuck back in.

"Hey Mercedes; thanks for being a good sport about everything. I promise not to overstep my boundaries. I know you had no plans of taking me in. I will move out the minute I find a dorm room." Sam said.

"No problem." Mercedes lied.

"Well goodnight, Mercury." Sam winked.

"Mercedes or Cedes." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Will you please call me Mercedes or Cedes' I'm not Mercury or Mercy anymore." Mercedes informed him.

"Okay Mercedes," Sam said softly. For some reason it sound even more intimate and sexier than when he called her Mercury.

Mercedes said nothing going to her room and locking the door. Oh shit, Tim may have been right about this situation.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. Pineapple is a dolls actually name that belonged to a family member I hope I did her justice. Hope to update this story in two weeks next week I have to update Joshua and Queen of Heartz love ya, LudaNeet**_


	2. The Question Is

**THE QUESTION IS**

* * *

**Time for the Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Glee or any Glee characters. I just am a Gleek!**_

**I have no notes today just I Love ya, **

**LudaNeet!**

* * *

"Mercedes, have you seen my shirt? I wanted to wear it today." A shirtless Sam yelled to his roommate.

Mercedes peeked out of her room to see Sam wearing a pair of washed out jeans with a black belt with a snake head as the buckle head without a pair of socks. Mercedes tried to remove her eyes off his chest it was hard.

"Did it accidentally get caught up in my laundry again?" Mercedes watched Sam rummaging through her freshly clean clothes. Sam washed his clothes every week; that did not stop at least one article of his clothing magically appearing in her wash. Last week it was a pair of his Calvin Klein briefs. That was very comforting to know he wore some kind of under wear.

"I believe so." Sam turned around handling a pair of Mercedes pink/blue boy-shorts panties.

Mercedes rescued her panties, "Yea, that's not your shirt. What color is your shirt?"

"Red. I saw it yesterday." Sam continued to rub his fingers together.

"My clean reds are in the laundry basket in my room. Go ahead and look for it." Mercedes shook her head toward the apartment door.

"Thanks."

"Try not to mess up my laundry." Mercedes opened the door to find Tim stanced in a mid-knock.

"Hey I thought I would walk you to class." Tim smiled peeking over of Mercedes head he saw a bare-chested Sam walking out of Mercedes room carrying his shirt.

"Hey Tim," Sam greeted with a carefree smile.

"What in the hell do you mean hey Tim?" Tim lightly pushed past Mercedes to square off with Sam.

"Tim it is not what it looks like." Mercedes said.

"What it looks like is that this asshole is coming from your room getting dressed." Tim yelled!

"Sam's laundry got mixed in with mine. He was getting his shirt out of my laundry that is it. Come on let's go." Mercedes said.

"Why should I believe that?" Tim asked not taking his eyes from Sam, "He never has a shirt on when I come over."

"I told Cedes' that she could walk around shirtless too but she declined." Sam joked.

Mercedes placed her small hands on Tim's chest knowing in a minute Tim was going to try to redecorate Sam's face. The last thing she remembered was Sam was not one to walk away from a fight either.

"I am tired of your bullshit quit stalking her; like you really happened to have two of Mercedes classes." Tim yelled!

"Mercedes you real know how to pick them!" Sam puffed out his chest.

"Shut the hell up Sam, put on your shirt!" Mercedes threw his shirt that had fallen out of his hand when things got stared.

"Mercedes I know you see what in the hell this asshole is doing!" Tim protested.

"Did I ask you to speak either? We talked about this if you can't handle him being my roommate then we shouldn't even give it a shot. Why don't you two walk each other to class; I'm out." Mercedes turned on her heels leaving both looking completely stung.

"Mercedes!" Tim chased after her.

Ramona Wright was the prettiest female in Sam's Public Speech Class! Ramona could talk about how to make a peanut and butter sandwich and Sam would have thought it was the most thought-provoking topic in the world. Ramona reminded him of a delicate Disney Princess, Aurora, soft gold-colored hair, ruby-red lips and soft delicate features with big, round ocean water blue eyes.

Sam had not felt like this about a female well since Quinn. Sam's feelings for Mercedes had been different friends first, that's probably why Mercedes had been his best girlfriend.

Ramona thought that Sam was the most interesting guy in the class. Sam's goofy joke of introducing himself as Sam I- am and I do not like green eggs and ham was cute. Sam's biggest flaw was he had a live in girlfriend according to her best friend, Nancy McCollins. Ramona was no home wrecker she stayed away from other girls guys no matter how fine they were and yes, Sam Evans was fine as hell.

"Great speech, Mona," Sam gave his trademark smile.

"Thanks not so bad yourself." Ramona looked away she was not going to fall for his charm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat tomorrow." Sam asked?

"Will your girlfriend being joining us?" Ramona asked disappointed. She had hoped that Sam was different from other guys even if it meant she didn't have a chance.

"I am sorry; what girlfriend?" Sam made a face.

"The girlfriend you live with off campus." Ramona reminded him.

"Mercedes? She is my roommate not my girlfriend. Trust me she has no intentions of ever being my girlfriend. She is barely interested in being my friend. It is complicated we can talk about it over coffee." Sam suggested.

"No dates, no coffee until I hear it from her mouth. Too bad you are cute," Ramona pinched his cheek.

"Damn her schedule is crazy. I will set up a day for you to meet Mercedes. Are you sure we couldn't get coffee before you meet her?" Sam asked?

"If you really can't wait to see me then may I suggest a run at six a.m.? I run every morning on the tracks." Ramona challenged him.

"Okay," Sam made a grim face.

Mercedes rubbed her eyes in a fog walking back to her bedroom when a figure caught her attention.

"Sam that better be you." Mercedes called out.

"Mercedes, I'm glad you are up I have meant to talk to you about meeting my friend Ramona. She needs you to confirm we are not dating."

"Okay whatever!" Mercedes grunted.

"Would you like to go to the track and tell her now?" Sam hopefully suggested.

"It is 5:40 in the morning it will have to wait until the sun has made its début today. Goodnight." Mercedes slammed her door to her room trying to resume the dream of Adam Rodriquez, Liam Hemsworth and Blair Underwood battling it out for affection before her nine o'clock class.

"Mercedes agreed to meet you. How about I cook breakfast for everyone after our run?" Sam trotted beside Ramona.

"Wow, you are so cute. After my run I have to get dressed for my class. Don't worry I have no plans to start dating any other guy until I meet your roommate." Ramona giggled. She like how hard he was trying. Her last boyfriend had refused to run with her in the morning.

"Okay, Mercedes schedule is hectic and I would like to take you out before the end of this year." Sam said.

"Find out her schedule and I will be there!" Ramona sprinted.

…..

"Would you like something to drink?" Mercedes asked Ramona two days later. Sam had been like a dog with a bone bothering her about meeting Ramona.

"Yes please, may I have a glass of water?" Ramona asked?

"I got it." Sam jumped up to get his precious Ramona bottled water.

Mercedes gave Ramona the once over, she was cute in a conventional way nothing too special about her. She would be pretty if she fixed that slightly crooked tooth in the front.

Sam had acted like they were getting a visit from the Queen herself the way he cleaned the already clean apartment from top to bottom. He had even changed Pineapple's clothes. Mercedes was scared to ask him where he got the clothes.

Pineapple sat in the curio cabin looking like she was a beautiful antique.

"Your apartment is lovely. My dorm room is the size of Sam's room and I have to share it. I wish I could have gotten an apartment near campus. Is it expensive?" Ramona tried to make small talk with Mercedes. Mercedes seemed very reserved and Ramona was not sure if it was just her or if Mercedes did not like her. Ramona was satisfied with the person she was but one of her biggest flaws was she had a neediness to be liked.

"Not with a roommate. If I didn't have a roommate I wouldn't be able to afford any luxuries like toilet paper." Mercedes smiled.

"Sam says you are working on an album. How is that? I wish I could sing." Ramona tried her hand at her charm.

"You are not bad at all. Cedes' she is actually good. Mona be singing as we run in the morning." Sam kissed Ramona on the side of the cheek.

Mercedes turned away, "Sam would know. Sam and I met in high school in Glee club. We became instant friends."

"Sammy, you have held out on me you can sing?" Ramona pinched his cheek; a thing that Mercedes noticed that she did very often it was nauseating.

"I do alright." Sam admitted.

"Alright; Finn went all the way to Kentucky to bring you back to help them win sectional and you are alright?" Mercedes pointed out.

"That good; okay I am going to need a private concert from the both of you." Ramona demanded.

"I don't know if I have time to." Mercedes said.

"Oh please! Sam is always bragging on how talented his roommate is. I was a little scared that he has feelings for you." Ramona said.

Mercedes bite her lips, she was aware that Ramona had no idea they used to date. Sam had asked her or more demanded that she do not bring that up unless Ramona asked. Sam had even asked Mercedes to memorize some stupid answer if Ramona happened to ask if they dated. Sam in love was just sad.

"I am game let me get my guitar." Sam went into his bedroom.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry for being pushy. I don't mean to blame it on being the only child, used to getting my way." Ramona said.

"It's okay. I'm glad that Sam is dating, his last relationship was complicated. They had got faked married and they have a kitten together. She left him for her ex-girlfriend." Mercedes eyes got wide. She couldn't believe that she had said that.

"Are there any request?" Sam asked with his guitar in hand.

"Anything you play will be great." Ramona assured him.

"Ms. Jones, will you be singing with me today?" Sam asked?

"Sure why not? How about Brokenhearted by Brandy featuring Wanya?" Mercedes suggested.

Sam gave her a small smile, it was a song they had worked on for Glee club but never had the opportunity to perform for the class.

Sam strung the notes of the song listening to Mercedes bringing the song to life:

_I'm young but I'm wise_

_Enough to know that you_

_Don't fall in love over night_

_That's why I thought if I_

_Took my time that everything_

_In love would be alright_

Sam jumped in help to bring life to the song:

_But as soon as I closed my eyes_

_I was sayin' to love 'good-bye' _

_Ramona unable to help it jumped in with the chorus_

_Lonely, brokenhearted_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm lonely brokenhearted_

_It's a hurting thing to get over_

Sam smiled at Ramona encouraging her to continue with her singing:

_No more empty conversation_

_Next time I will be totally sure_

_Don't want the pain of falling_

_In and out of love_

_It's more than my poor heart should endure_

Mercedes tried not to focus on Ramona or Sam as she sang to an invisible figure:

_So I listen to all advice_

_And remember each time I cry (but I guess I'm)_

Mercedes sang just a little louder trying to drown out Ramona's version of singing, Mercedes had heard worse but not too many people that were worse:

_Lonely, brokenhearted_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm lonely brokenhearted_

_It's a hurting thing to get over._

Sam looked Mercedes straight in the eyes as they mixed their voices together for the verse, Sam couldn't deny that they had a very good blend together when they sang together. Artie and her voice was better together but Sam was no shrub when it came to singing with Mercedes.

Ramona jumped in the song again.

_So I listen to all advice_

_And remember each time I cry (but I guess I'm)_

_Lonely, brokenhearted_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm lonely brokenhearted_

_It's a hurting thing to get over_

Mercedes brown eyes locked into Sam's green eyes as they belted out the last verse of the song:

_Never thought I'd be alone again_

_That's why I asked you to be my best friend_

_Boy you know you're always on my mind_

_Think about you all the time, I'm only_...

Mercedes looked at Ramona as if she was trying to figure out where she had come from. Mercedes had forgotten that Ramona was there. Mercedes could make the room disappear when she sang:

_Lonely, brokenhearted_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm lonely brokenhearted_

_It's a hurting thing to get over _

"You two are amazing together!" Ramona clapped!

"Thanks." Sam looked over at Mercedes.

"No for real you two were amazing. I felt like I was at a concert. Mercedes, Sam was not lying when he was bragging on your voice. I think he might have actually downplayed your voice and that was no easy fleet considering how much he has gushed over your voice. I am jealous girl, you are a siren!" Ramona gushed.

"Any girl who can get Samuel Evans at the crack of dawn is the real siren." Mercedes commented.

"He's a great sport about it. I enjoy his company. Hey, would you like to come running with us? The more the merrier." Ramona said.

"I would but 6am is a little too early for me. My schedule is crazy I cherish the sleep I get." Mercedes declined the offer.

"Maybe one time we could do a night-time run just us girls." Ramona suggested.

"I might take you up on your offer." Mercedes lied she had no intentions of becoming Ramona's bestie.

"Mercedes, I am not kidding when I say you have star potential." Ramona said.

"Thank you, I better excuse myself. I have to get to the studio. Nice meeting you Ramona. See you later Sam." Mercedes prepared herself to leave

"Glad to meet you too Mercedes." Ramona smiled. Mercedes gave a forced smiled as she walked out the door.

"I think she likes you." Sam said.

"Sam, Mercedes said that you were faked married to your last girlfriend. What does that even mean?" Ramona asked?

"Brittany and I got caught up in the world is coming to an end hype. I wanted to help her cross marriage off her bucket list. Luckily for us my coach who ordained us did not really do it. I was naïve." Sam admitted.

"Good to know you are not married. Did you get a fake divorce to go with the fake marriage? What's the story about raising a kitten together?" Ramona quizzed him.

"Yes, we got a fake annulment. The kitten I gave it to Brittany. Ramona I will not lie I do some stupid things in the name of the girls I like image the fool I would be for the woman I love." Sam hugged Ramona.

"Sammy, I think I would love to see that."

"Now that you have met Ms. Mercedes who I think likes you by the way; what do you say about that date now?" Sam asked?

"You name the place and time?" Ramona pinched his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: _When I mentioned Finn in here I got misty-eyed. I still can't believe Cory is gone_. _I think it is going to hit like a thousand bricks when Glee returns in the fall. I have already been torn about resuming watching Glee with that season 4 train wreck then they had mentioned how it was getting a whole makeover. I don't know! I thought of incorporating Cory's character Finn passing in the story next chapter. I don't know cuz' I do not think I could do Finn justice! Finn was a good character my biggest grip was the writers overdoing Finnchel- that had nothing to do with Cory! _

_Well what do you guys think about Samona? _

_Love ya,  
LudaNeet_


	3. Gotta Hold On Tightly

**Gotta Hold on Tightly**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its character

Chapter 3- I think it is time to bring in an old friend into the mix.

Love ya, LudaNeet

* * *

"Are you going to let me in?" Noah Puckerman held out his hands to receive a hug from his ex roommate.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked eyeing Puck's duffel bag next to him.

"Sam, didn't tell you I was coming? I am in town for the week Sam said it was okay if I stayed here. If I didn't know better I would think that my Hot Mama didn't want me to stay here. Where is Sam by the way?" Puck asked?

"I'm sorry; I am excited you are here. Sam must have forgotten to tell me you were coming or else I would have picked you up. Put your stuff in Sam's room then I want to hear all about your college life." Mercedes hugged him.

"Where is the replacement roommate?" Puck tossed his duffel bag in his old room.

"With Ramona that's all he does is go to class and stay up under that girl."

"Oh the famous beautiful Miss Wright; I hear she is perfect. How do you like her?" Puck asked making himself at home. Puck turned the channel to a sports channel.

"Ramona is okay. Sam acts like she is the last woman on earth it can be irritating watching them do those little Snookum's and Pooh Bear routine." Mercedes scrunched up her face.

"Oh you mean how he acted around Quinn, Brittany and his worst case you." Puck pointed out.

"Whatever; How is your love life going? Now that you are in Ohio are Kitty and you making it official?" Mercedes challenged him. Kitty could have passed for the lovechild of Quinn and Santana; she also was one of the new recruits in the Glee club, a minor.

"No, I am not dating that damn girl. I am seeing a nice young woman named Gertrude nothing serious. I don't really have time for all that. I am helping Finn with all that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury drama." Puck said. Right before his two favorite faculty staff was to get married; Finn in trying to shock Ms. Pillsbury out of a panic attack kissed her.

"Yea, how are Finn and Mr. Schue handling that whole thing? " Mercedes asked? She had attended the wedding that had not happened when no one knew what Finn had done then like everything else in their club it was discovered.

"Finn was a mess at first you know how he looks up to Mr. Schue like a father figure. I know he has Burt but Mr. Schue was there first and Finn has some high expectations from the man; Finn must have felt like he was losing another dad." Puck smiled.

"Taking psychology?" Mercedes questioned him?

"Why yes I am. I think I could be the next Freud." Puck awkwardly crossed his legs trying to lean in close to Mercedes.

"I won the last race.' Ramona's voice came in the apartment before her figure had a chance to make it in.

"I let you win." Sam took a swig from his water bottle. His whole body ached; he hadn't let Ramona win at all the girl was fast.

"Evans," Puck greeted his friend.

"Sam, I think you forgot to tell me something." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, Puck would like to stay with us for a week; he has an interview for a summer internship. Will that be okay?" Sam asked?

"I would love for Puck to stay with us." Mercedes huffed.

"Puck, I would like you to meet my terrific girlfriend, Ramona Wright; Ramona this is one of my good friends from high school, Noah Puckerman but everybody calls him Puck." Sam shone with pride introducing Ramona.

Mercedes quickly rolled her eyes, "I have to meet up with Tim for lunch."

"When will I meet this Tim guy?" Puck asked?

"I have a great idea we should all go have dinner together! I would like to get to know more about Puck and he wants to meet Tim. We can make it a triple date! I have a friend that will be perfect for you." Ramona gleefully clapped her hands together.

"Puck hates to get fixed up." Mercedes tried to shoot down this crazy idea down before it took flight.

"Wait; do you have any pictures?" Puck slyly asked? "I normally do not like to be fixed up but I got out of a bad relationship not too long ago a friendly face might not hurt."

"Here let me pull a picture up from my Facebook." Ramona fooled with her phone.

Mercedes rolled her eyes even harder; she was going to smack Puck.

"Her name is Nancy." Ramona showed Puck a picture.

Puck smiled she had an okay face and a nice rack, "She looks like she is a sweetheart."

"Great, I am excited about this! Mercedes, will Tim and you be joining us? "Ramona asked?

"Mercedes won't miss it for the world. Isn't that right sweetheart? Puck hugged her.

"I will talk to Tim to see if we can make it." Mercedes mumbled lightly digging her nails into Puck's arm, "I will see you later."

…..

"Mercedes, Timothy, I am so glad I ran into you two. I was thinking the triple date should be tomorrow night if you two can make it." Ramona smiled at the couple.

"I'm sorry what triple date?" Tim asked? Tim liked Ramona for the fact that Sam was so far up her ass he seemed not to know that Mercedes or any other girl existed.

"I am sorry Mercedes might not have had the chance to tell you about our triple date. Mercedes and Sam's old classmate are staying the week with them well with Mercedes at least because Sam is staying with me for the week while my roommate is bunking with her current boyfriend. Perfect timing that way Puck can borrow Sam's room or stay in his old room. Puck was her roommate before Sam. Well Puck would like to get to know his friends girl and boyfriend a little better and I am hooking him up with my best friend." Ramona rattled on like a run on sentence.

"A friend of Mercedes is a friend of mine." Tim lied.

"Puck was more than a friend. They had briefly dated in high school." Ramona said.

"Who in the hell told you that?" Mercedes needed to know which of those knuckleheads she was going to have to murder.

"Sam did, we don't keep secrets from each other." Ramona shrugged, "I mean I know it was nothing serious between you two."

"Do you end up living with all your exes?" Tim asked?

"You had lived with another ex boyfriend before moving in with Sam?" Ramona gave a confused look.

"I take it Sam and you do keep secrets from each other because I dated Sam seriously in high school he pursued me for months. Sam and I were each other's first while Sam was airing all my business did he forget to mention that? I am over all this shit. Tim, if you want to break up with me because of Puck I don't blame you or do I care. I am not apologizing for my past especially since there is nothing to apologize for. Puck and I barely lasted a week. We did nothing but talk about video games. Sam I loved him. I loved him then I went off to college and we drifted apart. Sam has done some things I forgave him for but I cannot see being his girlfriend again. Ramona, he is all yours; after this I don't care if we stay friends. I am over all this shit!" Mercedes balled up her fist. She walked away from the two before she punched both of them.

"Samuel Evans! Where the hell are you?" Mercedes stormed inside the apartment.

"Hey Hot Momma, Sam just rushed out of here like he was on fire." Puck said from the kitchen. Puck was preparing a healthy meal of Baked Honey Mustard chicken with wild rice and a salad as the sides.

"Something smells good." Mercedes sniffed the chicken.

"I hope you enjoy it. I have experimented with health food living with Finn. He is trying to be all on that health kick. I am fixing Baked Honey Mustard chicken. I didn't know how good health food could be. I am not turning my back on pizza but it's nice to switch it up now and then." Puck let her try a spoonful of the rice.

"Yummy." Mercedes mumbled.

"Now why were you looking for Sam like you were going to kill him?"

"Simple, I was going to kill him. Ramona decided that she should tell Tim that you and I had dated. I guess the idiot forgot to tell her that we had dated and went to the prom together twice."

"Are you mad that Ramona told your already jealous boyfriend about us or are you mad that Sam is trying to act like you two never existed in front of Ramona?" Puck stirred the rice.

"Noah, I am glad that you discovered psychology but do not analyze me or Sam won't be the only one I kill." Mercedes threatened him.

"Does this mean our triple date is over?" Puck asked?

"No Puck, you will not be sleeping with Ramona's best friend. Don't be too upset I don't think Sam will be sleeping with Ramona either anymore.'

"What did you say to her?" Sam barged in the apartment five minutes later.

"The truth, I told her I was your first. I thought you wanted her to know my whole passed since you told her about Puck. How was that your place to tell her about Puck and me? She told Tim." Mercedes said.

"How was it your place to tell her about Brittany, my marriage, and her leaving me for Santana?"

"That my dear is public knowledge! Once you get married it is public records. I thought you wanted us to treat your fake marriage like a real one."

"Get the fuck out of here! You don't like Ramona. You never did. I'm sorry you had to settle for Tim but I really love Ramona. Yes, I chased you down when I got back to McKinley. It's nice for a change that I don't have to convince someone I am worth dating. Ramona loves me! I'm moving out the second I get a chance." Sam yelled!

"Hold it, Evans; I know you are pissed now! I am not going to allow you to attack Mercedes though." Puck got between the yelling exes.

"Same ol'Puck always taking her side; why is that Puck? Do you secretly love her? Sure in the hell would explain a whole lotta of shit." Sam yelled!

"I am not taking her side I just won't let you disrespect any woman." Puck simply said.

"What in the hell did I see in you anyway?" Sam questioned Mercedes?  
"What in the hell did you see in me? The question is what did I see in you? You were a waste of my time." Mercedes hissed.

"Both of you shut the hell up before you say something that might ruin your friendship." Puck commanded.

"There is nothing left to say to her." Sam walked out the room.

"Mercedes, you two were upset; emotions were running high." Puck said. Mercedes pivoted on the ball of her toes going to her room.

"Dinner?" Puck asked knocking on Mercedes door with a plate of food.

"Yes please," Mercedes tried to wipe away the falling tears on her cheeks.

"How about a foot massage while you eat?" Puck asked handing her the plate.

"I guess." Mercedes played with her top lip. Puck used to give her foot massages when she had a bad day or was stressed; it was one of the reasons that made him a wonderful boyfriend.

"Beside all that drama how is your sophomore year in college?" Puck asked?

"School wise it has been great. The album I am featured on comes out in a month. The CD I was working on has been picked back up." Mercedes smiled twirling her feet inside of Puck's hand.

"Hot Mama, can I ask you a question? I know you are tired of my psychological babble but I want to ask you a question; you don't have to answer me right away I guess it is more like food for thought." Puck kneaded at her feet.

"What is it Puckerman?"

"Are you still in love with Sam Evans?"

…

"Mona, can we talk?" Sam sat in front of her dorm.

"I can't believe I was that big of a fool. I should have seen it the /brokenhearted duet, the constant praising of her voice. I asked you were you two a couple. What did you say? She is my roommate not my girlfriend. Trust me she has no intentions of ever being my girlfriend. She is barely interested in being my friend. It is complicated. Was that the complicated part? Why didn't you tell me? I thought Tim didn't like you for no reason. Here I am playing the fool trying to be her friend. Now I understand why I felt like she never liked me. I thought I was over thinking everything because you were always in my ear talking about that she was my friend. How stupid can I be?" Ramona pushed him.

"Mona, I love you!" Sam declared.

"I don't believe you, Sam. I think the reason you stay in the apartment with your ex- girlfriend is so the minute Tim leaves her you have a chance to be with her."

"I am going to move out. I need time to find a roommate but I will move out. Mona, I can't lose you." Sam dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Get up," Ramona instructed him.

"I don't know how else to tell you I love you to make you believe it. I told you I did some very stupid things in the name of the girls I liked. With Mercedes I did some stupid shit. I joined synchronized swimming to get a Letterman jacket, I painted one of the three wise mans to give her for a Valentines gift. We even did our own version of couple therapy with the school counselor. I will explain everything the way I dated her the summer before her senior year, the way I stole her away from her boyfriend to the way she caught me in the bathroom with my girlfriend at out our teachers wedding last year. I won't lie when I first moved in with Mercedes I did have hopes that we could get back together but the minute I met you I knew I no longer wanted to be with Mercedes. Mona, you are the one I want to be with. I love you and I wish it was you living with me not Mercedes." Sam said.

"You really mean that don't you?" Ramona tilted her head studying Sam's facial expression.

"I do. I was going to tell you the story that day I couldn't because the way you were uneasy about the fact I was living with her. I begged her not to bring it up. I fucked again; I tend to do my stupidest things when I am trying to do the right thing."

"Mercedes discovering you in the bathroom is the thing that made her never wanting to date you again?" Ramona asked?

"Yes and no. a bit of that and the way I was acting my senior year was not very cute! Did I mention I did stupid stuff in the name of the girl I like because Britt brought out a whole new level of stupid for me?" Sam said.

"Well I think we should go to my room to make up after our first big fight." Ramona smiled.

…..

"Mercedes, can I come in?" Sam knocked on her room door. Puck was sleep next to Mercedes, he fell asleep watching a girlie movie with her.

"I am not sure if that is good idea,' Mercedes said.

"I don't want to fight with you. I want to apologize for our argument earlier. I was being a jerk. I hope there is no hard feeling." Sam apologized.

"Apology accepted. I am sorry for my part in it." Mercedes said. Puck woke up.

"I'm glad to see you two are making up." Puck smiled, "Sam, there is some more food in the refrigerator."

"I take you are no longer moving it out." Mercedes said.

"About that I plan to move in with Ramona in a month. I wanted to give you time to find another roommate." Sam said.

"Okay thank you for the heads up." Mercedes stiffly said.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked?

"I'm glad Sam is moving out." Mercedes haughtily said.

* * *

_**Sam moving out where is that going to leave Samcedes? Is it really over between Tim and Mercedes? Ramona and Sam moving in together will that be a good idea? There are so much things that we have to hit upon in the next chapter. **_

_**We only have three more chapters to go!**_

_**Love ya, **_

_**Ludaneet**_


	4. Everything Will Be Alright

**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT**

* * *

_**Thank you guys for all the feedback! I have to admit when I started chapter 3 I had no plans to complicate things so much! I had a blueprint where I wanted to go but somewhere from the chapters journey from my mind to the computer it took a drastic change if it affects where I am trying to go with this story I will go back to my original idea the triple date! Then I thought of making it a trilogy with the title being "Body I Occupy" but real life has kind of fixed that! If I need more than 3 chapters to get to my destination then I will! Please be patient with me on updating my last 3 remaining stories, it is going to take way longer than I had planned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters!**_

_**Love ya, LudaNeet**_

* * *

"Snickers is your cat?" Mercedes Jones tried hard not to roll her eyes at the picture the girl was showing her on her Ipad.

"Yes, Snickers is a wonderful cat she is almost human like. I tried to potty train her it was harder than I thought but it's okay we can take turns changing her litter box." Pattie McKinlen said.

"We can take turns doing what? " Mercedes asked? Snickers was a beautiful slick black cat but she wasn't that cute that she was willing to share responsibility for her. Mercedes wanted a cat or dog in the future but now her schedule was so crazy that she forgot to feed herself let alone an animal.

"Snickers will be our third roommate both of ours. I think we should spilt the responsibility." Pattie smiled.

"Pattie thank you for taking the time to see me. You probably should hurry back to the dorms." Mercedes looked past Pattie at Sam who was snickering at Mercedes potential roommate.

"When will Snickers and I be moving in?" Pattie asked?

"Never." Sam mouthed.

"I will give you a call on Monday with my decision. Thank you again for coming." Mercedes dismissed Pattie.

"Thank you! I cannot wait to move in!" Pattie hugged her Ipad leaving out.

"I like Snickers the best so far too bad she cannot pay half the rent." Sam laughed.

"Shut up, Evans! Cleary all the sane people already have roommates. The scary part is Pattie McSnickers there was the best candidate." Mercedes tugged at her hair in frustration.

"Mercedes, if you need me to stay a little longer than I will." Sam offered. Sam and Ramona had found an apartment they had both liked. The apartment would be ready in two weeks once they put down the deposit and signed the lease.

"What about Ramona?" Mercedes asked?

"We can find another apartment later." Sam said. Ramona had her portion of the first month rent and deposit, the holdup was Sam. Sam didn't want to leave Mercedes without a roommate. He did have sense not to tell Ramona what the holdup was.

"Sam for the sake of our friendship I think you should move out. That last argument was ugly." Mercedes said. They had both done their apologies and tried to move past it but the lingering tension was still there.

"Cedes, I cannot leave you with full rent and Puck will kill me if I leave you here by yourself. " Sam laughed.

"I will be fine by myself." Mercedes lied. The doorbell rang.

"I am not leaving this apartment until you have settled on a roommate." Sam said walking to answer the door.

"Samuel, you have not moved out yet?" Tim asked?

"Nice to see you as usual," Sam yelled, "Mercedes, I will be back in a half an hour."

"Take your time." Tim said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked?

"Can I not come by and see my beautiful girlfriend?" Tim kissed her on the side of her face.

"No, you can stop by anytime. I thought you had to study for your Ethics class."

"I do, I do but I wanted to stop by with a solution to your roommate problem." Tim beamed as if the idea had just come to him that day.

Mercedes stomach churned, she had an idea where this was going.

"You do?"

"Why don't I move in here?" Tim smiled; he had waited for three weeks waiting for her to suggest it.

"You want to move in here with me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? " Tim continued, "Waking up to your beautiful face every day sounds great."

"Tim, the idea of waking up to you every day sounds terrific it really does but." Mercedes paused.

"But what?"

"I don't think we are ready for the move in commitment yet. Do you know the things you learn about a person when you move in with them? Are you sure you are ready to see that side of me? I know I am not ready to see that side of you."

"Why not; do you do something weird? Why were you ready to live with Puck and Sam?"

"Puck I have known since grade school there was not much he could have done to surprise me and I didn't know the rules of co-living with people yet. Puck did surprise me on what a great roommate he was and Sam I had no intentions of getting back with and his time was limited the minute he stepped in here. I owed Puck a favor too. Tim. Please don't ask to move in. Right now is not the time."

"Mercedes, I told you I would tell you when it was time for me to tap out." Tim said.

"Yes, I asked you to be honest with me."

"Mercedes, I care about you, I do but I am not your back up plan. I think it is time for me to tap out. Give me a call when you are over Sam."

"Timothy, what are you talking about? I am over Sam. If I had wanted to be with Sam I would have gotten back with him a long time ago." Mercedes laughed.

"Just because you are in denial about being over Sam is not the same as being over him." Tim said.

"You are breaking up with me because I won't let you move in? Wow!"

"Mercedes, you did not hear a damn word I said. I am breaking up with you because I understand now that I did not have a chance with you from the start. How many your relationships has Sam been part of? How many has he ruined for you?"

"I am tired of trying to convince you that there is nothing between Sam and me. Please leave." Mercedes opened the door for him.

"Bye." Tim kissed her forehead before leaving.

….

"About damn time he got the hint." Tina said over the phone.

"Tina, I really liked Tim." Mercedes said.

"That's why every time Sam was brought up you offered to show him the door? I am sorry Mercedes I am taking Tim's side on this. I mean if anybody asks I will say you are right, that's what BFFs do but I will be honest with you dear, Tim is right just because you are in denial does not mean you are over Sam."

"How do you figure I still have a thing for Evans after all the shit he has done?"

"Oh you mean fooling around in the bathrooms with his girlfriend at the time? Or telling his girlfriend about Puck being your ex after you told her about his fake marriage? Sounds like you two are trying to get the others attention." Tina said.

"Sam is not trying to get my attention he told Ramona he loved her."

"I think you should chase Sam this time. If Sam keeps chasing you then we might end up here again next year." Tina suggested.

"I am not chasing Sam or Tim!" Mercedes jumped a little hearing the clap of thunder outside her apartment.

"Sounds good to me if I was not your best friend, try that sorry ass story with Rachel or even Kurt I don't care but I know you far too well to fall for it. Mercedes remember what you told Mr. Schue about Ms. Pillsbury about how he has to constantly assure her he still loves her because she is special?"

"I told him he has to constantly reassure her he loved her because she was a complicated woman. I remember that why?"

"Women are not the only ones who need to be reassured; men do too. Have you noticed that Sam always makes a big production on his love? I have, Sam stepped out of his comfort zone for you keeping the relationship a secret. That must have been killing him. He went back to what he knows when he was trying to woo you back but the moment he had you he calmed down. Sam is so sexy that we forget sometimes that Quinn was his first girlfriend and she cheated on him for Finn and then Santana left him for her beard Dave. I am not saying everything Sam has done was justified all I am saying is if you want to be with Sam tell him."

"Again Sam loves Ramona."

"Sam does not love that damn girl. How could he? You said that he treats her like she is perfect. That is not love. Love is being able to see a person's good, bad and petty side and still be able to say I love that person. Mercedes you have seen Sam at one of his worst time and were still able to love the retired stripper. The fact after all the dumb shit he had done his senior year and you still showed up to his graduation prove to me you still have feeling for him. And Cedes' nobody let's their ex anything move in unless they are trying to rekindle the flame on the sly.' Tina said.

"Whatever Dr. Phil, I am done talking about it. How is school?" Mercedes tried to change the subject.

"You are good." Tina laughed!

Thunder clapped again outside of Mercedes again.

….

Sam attempted to flick on the light as he came in the apartment it was eerily dark in there.

"The electric is out." Mercedes said her cell phone accenting light on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked?

"Yea, I fell asleep. There was electricity where you were?" Mercedes asked sitting up.

"Actually only half the mall had electricity. I didn't think it would have affected our apartment. I guess I was wrong." Sam plopped down next to her on the couch.

"You should have gone shopping in the dark." Mercedes teased.

"I tried they kicked us all out. Where's Tim?" Sam tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Tim and I broke up." Mercedes admitted.

"Why?"

"He wanted to move in I didn't think it was the best idea. He thought the best idea was to end things and honestly I agreed." Mercedes gave him the cliffnotes of their breakup.

"Mercy, he was not worthy of you any ways. He was so busy trying to figure out our situation that he didn't get to know the little things; such as did he know you were ticklish here?" Sam tickled her on the side of her stomach.

"Stop." Mercedes laughed.

"Does he know that when you are sad that you prefer a foot massage over ice cream." Sam placed her feet across his lap like a seatbelt.

"What are you doing? I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you giving another girl a massage."

"I don't plan on tell her do you?" Sam asked?

"Leave my feet alone." Mercedes tried moving her feet away. Sam started to massage her feet.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked feeling her muscles relaxing.

"I really don't like you." Mercedes bit her tongue. Mercedes hoped that Sam forgot that her feet were one of her hot spots. She curled her toes over his fingers. She could feel her body temperature trying to rise.

"I bet he don't know about your true love Alfalfa from Little Rascals." Sam teased.

"Alfalfa is so romantically; when he sings I melt like a Popsicle on the 4th of July." Mercedes quoted Darla from the movie.

"Yeah Tim would never understand. "

"I think it is too soon to move in with him."

Sam released her feet, "Do you think it was too soon for me to move in with Mona?"

"Sam, Tim and my relationship was on a different course then yours. It was too early for us to move in together. That has nothing to do with Mona and you, only you two know if it is too soon."

"Thanks because Puck and Mike told me I was moving too fast. Mike says I am very impulsivee when it comes to my relationships and then I don't know how to back out after I had time to think about it later." Sam sighed, "If I hear about that fake wedding one more time I am going to punch somebody. Okay the cat was a bad idea I knew in the back of my mind we were going to break up. You know I introduce Britt as my girlfriend to my parents' right before we broke up on graduation and we had already planned to separate that day. What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Alfalfa, you are just romantically."

"I feel like when it comes to relationships I only have two speeds fast and slow."

"When have you ever taken anything too slow, Sam?" Mercedes chuckled.

"Forget it, I am hungry you want to see what we have to fix. I am glad that we don't have an electric stove for the first time." Sam shifted his eyes away from Mercedes.

"Okay Guy, what are you going to cook in the dark?"

"I have candles in my room." Sam used the light from his cell phone to guide him into his room.

Mercedes picked up the flashlight next to the couch to guide her into the kitchen to see what they could fix.

"We should keep it simple and make some gourmet Ramen noodles." Mercedes looked inside the cupboard.

"Do we still have Velveeta shells and applesauce?" Sam asked coming in the kitchen with two long large orange candles.

"Where did you get those?" Mercedes asked?

"My mom got them at Yankee Candle. She said I would never know when they might come in handy." Sam prepared to fix the pasta.

"Your mom is great."

…

Mercedes picked at her dinner, the candle looming in the middle of the table she couldn't help but to sneak glances at Sam by the candle light. He was handsome, his unruly hair was pulled back by a stingy ponytail but a piece of his hair in the front refused to be tamed in the ponytail; every time Sam leaned in his fake side bang would hit the side of his cheek. Sam's bright green eyes flickered with the candlelight.

Mercedes grabbed for her Dads root beer bottle. Sam flickered out his tongue as if he was question one of the pasta shells on his fork. A memory of Sam's tongue inside of her overwhelmed her as she went to drink her root beer.

"Cedes' are you okay?" Sam asked looking at Mercedes drenched in root beer.

"I missed my mouth; I guess my nose was thirsty." Mercedes joked trying to wipe the sticky drink off of her.

Sam hopped up grabbing her some paper towels without thought he wiped off her face.

"Thanks, I got it." Mercedes put her hand out for the paper towels. That damn Tina had her questioning her feelings for Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep a boundary."

"No thanks for dinner and everything tonight." Mercedes smiled.

"You're welcome. It was no problem you helped me allowing me to stay here. I hope you know how much I am grateful for that." Sam admitted.

"You would have done the same." Mercedes was glad he didn't ask what caused her pop mishap, "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea anything."

"Are you having second thoughts about moving in with Ramona?"

"Honestly? Yes, I was scared, mad and didn't know what else to do. She thought the reason I continued to live with you was that I would try to get you back the moment you were a free agent. I had to prove to her that was not the reason. Mike is right I am impulsive."

"If you are not ready to move in with Mona be honest tell her. I am not saying that you should break up with her or not move out of here but be honest with her. If you move in with her before you are ready you will lose her for good." Mercedes breathed in.

"I don't know if I can back out now."

"It would be better than trying to grin it and bear it. Trust me it will backfire in a minute if you are not honest with her. When you move in with someone you see a whole new side of them that you may not be ready to see: harder to keep up your day time mask when you live with someone. Name one of Ramona's faults?" Mercedes challenged him.

"She is an early bird, I do not like getting up for those break of the dawn runs. I do it because she likes to do it."

"What do she do that you like but she is not that crazy about? You don't have to tell me but give it some thought." Mercedes looked at him.

Sam looked at Mercedes thinking about the things she had done to spend time with him. Mercedes had gone to the exhibit at the museum that had been inspired by Avatar in Cincinnati Ohio. They had spent the weekend in Cincinnat;i that weekend had been great. Sam stiffened thinking about that night in the hotel. Mercedes had smelt like bubble gum and tasted sweeter.

"Next time on the Big Bang Theory." The TV blared coming on all of a sudden. The light that refused to come on when Sam first came in showered them with light.

"The lights are back on good." Mercedes puckered her lips to blow out the candles.

"We should watch the Little Rascals." Sam suggested.

"You mean instead of me giving you advice? "

"Well yeah that and to celebrate the lights being back on.'

"I will go get the movie. You get the popcorn." Mercedes retreated in her room.

…

"Well Otey," The group of Little Rascal's said in unison as the end credits started. Sam sat very still. Mercedes had fallen asleep on his lap. He was scared if he moved that he would wake her or worse wake his slugger. Sam pulled the cover over her, Mercedes stirred a little.

Sam patted a piece of her hair back in place. He thought of the question she had asked earlier when he ever took things too slow. Sam's phone vibrated indicating he had a call from Ramona.

"Hey Boo, did your power go out?" Sam asked answering his phone.

"No, not my building but the building across from us did. Weird, did your power go out?" Ramona asked?

"I was at the mall when the power went out. Only half the mall had power, I decided to go over a friend's apartment that lived near the mall. I didn't want to drive too far in case the lights were not working." Sam lied. He had no clue why he felt like he had to lie about his night; nothing had happened.

"Good, I would be crushed if anything happened to you" Ramona said.

"I am glad you still had power because if I thought you were over in there in the dark all by yourself I would have rushed over there to protect you." Sam teased. He tried to shake the nagging feeling that the idea of being with Ramona had never crossed his mind. When the power had went out at the mall his first thought was how Mercedes didn't like to be in the dark but he had been convinced that their apartment hadn't been affected by the power outage.

Mercedes positioned herself again causing her left breast to press against his arm. Sam closed his eyes calming his body down.

"I miss you. Do you want to come over?" Mona asked?

"Boo, I miss you too. I am studying for my test tomorrow can I take a rain check? "Sam asked, he felt like the enchanted spell he had been under when it came to Ramona was slowly lifting at the realization that they would be moving in together very soon. What was one of her strange quirks beside that six am run?

"Sure, I can't wait until we move in together! I get to wake up to the sexist man alive every day." Ramona said.

"I can't wait either." Sam looked at Mercedes, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ramona hung up.

Mercedes stretched in her sleep mumbling something that was inaudible.

"You were the one that I happened to be too slow to get." Sam thought. Sam had spent his time trying to rebuild their friendship he had forgotten to tell her he actually wanted her back when he got to UCLA and somewhere between the summer and the beginning semester Tim had come along.

"Goodnight Mercury." Sam protectively wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

_**I got the idea of a little black out when I got sent home early from work due to a power outage. I got home to find out that my home was out of power too. I figured the best attempt to get Samcedes back on the right track was a power outage. I do love Samcedes but I also do think i that when it comes to his relationships Sam is very impulsive! Again if I feel like the story is going in the wrong direction I will go back and edit or add more chapters.**_

_**Love ya, **_

_**LudaNeet**_

.


	5. STAY WITH THE GROUP

**STAY WITH THE GROUP**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters**_

_**Thank you for being patient with me! Half the time I have no idea where I am going with this story! I kind of experiment more with this story more than I do with my other!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**LudaNeet**_

* * *

"Shh, be quiet." Ramona warned him. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes like a crocodile. He refused to remove his tongue from inside of her.

"Are you sure?" He twirled his extra-long tongue around.

Ramona toes curled like a house just landed on her, "Please."

His moans were vibrating inside of her walls but for some reason they seemed extra loud. She was positive the neighbors could hear him like he was next to them.

"I am not making a sound that is you Mony." He sat up.

Ramona pulled the sheet up to her neck; their time together was over he hated to be corrected.

"Look I'm sorry; I just think we should be a little bit quieter." She made a face.

"Don't worry I will be extra quiet because I am leaving!" He grabbed his clothes to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Baby boo, I am not saying you should stop. Please can we talk about this?" Ramona whined.

"No, I will call you later." He yelled from the bathroom.

…

"Mercedes, have you ever considered taking Sam on MTV's Friendzone?" Tina asked? She was spending the weekend with Mercedes.

"What is Friendzone?" Mercy asked?

"It is a show where someone can confess to their best friend that in reality they are in love with them. They trick their best friend into helping them prepare for this date and then when they go to drop them off the one in love says oh by the way I prepared this date for you. Would you like to be my date? A lot of time the friend feels the same way saying they were scared of being rejected too." Tina folded her feet underneath her.

"And you think that I should be on that show with Sam?" Mercedes made a face.

"Yea, then you can get your roommate back and get rid of the Queen of Bitches." Tina said.

Mercedes chuckled; her new roommate Lucinda Waters who everybody called Water was a bitch. She had done her interview portraying herself as a self-proclaimed cook who loved to clean and was very quiet. Water was nothing like that. Water cooked alright- Ramen noodles, and hot dogs which somehow she managed to burn. Water had also managed to mess up every room in the apartment; leaving toilet paper and clothes in the bathroom, dirty dishes in the kitchen and borrowing Mercedes clothes then throwing them back in her clean clothes.

"Then maybe I should bring him on Roommate Zone? Where I ask him to move back in and Ramona takes Water." Mercedes suggested.

"Your right you cannot be on Friendzone. No matter what Kurt believes I am your best friend and I know I am loveable but Mercedes I am not in love with you." Tina threw a piece of popcorn at Mercy.

"How do you know that Kurt is not my best friend?" Mercy challenged.

Tina paused debating this statement, "Whatever! Everybody knows that Kurt's best friend is Rachel Berry!"

"Kurt and I are in a secret best friendship. We didn't want our current best friends to know we were cheating on them. I am so sorry you had to find out about us like this." Mercy swooned on the couch.

"Mercedes Riley Jones. I hate you!" Tina threw another piece of popcorn at her.

"I told you that I do not want to be with Sam." Mercy got up to answer the phone shrilling phone in the kitchen.

"What about that cute guy at the library?" Tina asked?

"Martin? No, he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread." Mercy picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Mercedes, this is Sam." He breathed into the phone.

"Hey Sam, Tina was just asking about you. What's up?"

"Tell her I said hi. That is why I am calling she didn't tell me what time we were leaving out." Sam said.

"I'm sorry leaving out to where?" Mercy asked giving Tina the evil-eye.

"Yea, I forgot to tell you that I invited Sam out with us tonight."

"Tina called me today saying she wanted the three of us to hang out like we did in school; a karaoke bar or something. Is it okay if I bring Ramona? "Sam asked?

"The more the merrier." Mercy gritted through her teeth.

"Cool, what time should we meet and where?" Sam asked?

"Let me ask Ms. Planning Tina. May I call you back?" Mercy asked?

"Yes. I will see you later." Sam said.

"Is Puck in town or something because I know you did not tell Evans it was okay to bring his little Princess. You know I think it is cute Sam nicknamed her Princess cuz I had a toy poodle name Princess. She licked my feet or else she was like a real Princess." Tina said.

"Did you just compare his girlfriend to a dog?" Mercy made a sour look.

"Is that not nice? I mean I loved that dog." Tina shrugged it off.

"No Tina it is not nice." Mercy said.

"It is not nice for you to allow Sam to bring his girlfriend along when I am trying to get you two back together." Tina said heading to her borrowed room while Waters was out-of-town visiting her parents.

"What?"

…..

Tina swayed her hips to the music in the student lounge; none of the guys in the lounge were as sexy as her sort of kinda of complicated Facebook status boyfriend Mike Chang or her Boo Blaine Anderson; that did not mean it was not fun to flirt a little.

"Hey what's your name?" a guy brushed up against her.

"My name is Trina and yours? Tina lied.

"My name is Wade but everybody calls me Mr. Right." He flirted.

"And why do they call you Mr. Right?" Tina asked spotting Sam and a woman entering the longue, "Crap, my cousin just came in can I catch up with you in a minute or if you are lucky I will introduce you to my best friend, Ramona she is looking for Mr. Right, me I am looking for Mr. Right-now."

"Baby girl, I will be whoever you need me to be." Wade assured her.

"I will be right back, Mr. Right." Tina stood on her tippy toes to kiss the side of her face. Tina had no plans to return to him. Tina was naturally shy but the idea of the odds of her seeing any of these people again gave her a new outlook on meeting people.

"Tina Cohen Chang." Sam embraced her into a hug.

"Samuel Evans, look at you?" Tina hugged him tight feeling his firm body.

"Ramona this is my friend Tina and Tina this is my girlfriend, Ramona." Sam introduced them.

Tina gave Mona the once over she was cute, blonde hair, blue eyes, and slim she looked like she was runner-up in a Quinn Fabray lookalike contest. She felt like asking him why he didn't just date Kitty last year if he wanted another Quinn.

"Glad to meet you Ramona I have heard so much about you." Tina smiled.

"Where is Mercedes?" Sam looked around the room.

"Oh she had to take a call, she will be right back. " Tina promised.

"Jonathan! Tell me you are kidding! Please say you are kidding! Where in the hell am I going to find a last-minute replacement for Kenneth?" Mercy cried the tears forming in her eyes.

"Mercedes, I am looking for someone to replace him but with such short notice I do not think that we can do it." Jonathan told her.

"I can't believe this. I am going to lose money on studio time."  
Mercy wiped away a fallen tear. She was supposed to be cutting a three song demo with at least one duet on it for an owner of the record label. He was impressed with her voice; he wanted to hear different ranges of her voice. The duet was the last song she needed to record.

"If I could carry a tune I would be the first person on your demo." Jonathan assured her.

"Yea thanks Jon," Mercy mumbled.

"Do you want me to keep you scheduled for that day in case you can find a singer?" Jonathan asked?

"Someone in less than two days? Yea, keep it scheduled I will think of something." Mercy sighed.

Mercedes sat on a bench placing her head in her hands.

"Why is every time we are some place lately I have to go look for you." Sam stood over her.

"What are you doing out here?" Mercy asked?

"Tina said you were taking a phone call and she asked me if I would come out here to make sure nobody kidnapped you while she gave Ramona the third degree to see if she was actually good enough for me to date." Sam smiled.

"What is wrong with Tina?" Mercedes asked?

"Can I sit down?" Sam asked?

"Sure." Mercy kicked her legs.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked?

"Nothing."

"Mercedes?"

"I have to cut a demo for this record label manger; he wanted to hear how my voice blended with a male voice. The guy that was supposed to help me can't make it the day we have studio time. What am I going to do?" Mercedes asked?

"How about I do it? I mean our voices blend well." Sam smiled.

Mercedes looked at him like he had lost his mind, his longish hair covering one of his eyes.

"Ramona would have a shit fit." She reminded him of his girlfriend.

"Let me deal with her. I want to help you. Have you not figured that out yet? I think your voice is spectcular. Why wouldn't I do anything in my power to make sure that everybody else knows that?" Sam's green eyes fixated on Mercy's soft brown eyes.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you." Mercedes gave him a friendly kiss on the corner of his lips.

"No problem." Sam said.

"If you stop by tomorrow I will give you the lyrics to the song we will be singing." Mercy promised, "We better get back in."

Sam looked up at the looming moon, "In a minute I like it out here."

Mercy squeezed realizing she had never let him go," I am sorry." She unwrapped herself from the awkward hug.

"It's fine." Sam admitted.

Mercedes chewed on her lips to keep herself from kissing him.

"Is Sam a good roommate? I mean Kurt has told me some stories." Tina tried her best to keep Ramona from searching for her missing boyfriend.

Ramona sucked in air thinking of Sam as her roommate. Sam as a boyfriend was great, Sam as a roommate was different he was more like a guest that went over and beyond not to wear out his welcome. He was obsessive about cleaning up after himself which in turn made her feel like she was on pins and needles to be the cleanest person she could be.

"Sam is wonderful." Ramona smiled looking for him; her eyes fell on Wade who was coming towards them.

"Wade sweetie, I told you I would be right with you." Tina touched his arm. Wade's big brown eyes rested on Tina then to Ramona.

"I wanted to see if either one of you beautiful women wanted to dance." Wade winked.

"I would love to dance but my foot hurts." Ramona shifted her eyes to her high heels.

"I would love to dance." Tina said watching Ramona's reaction.

"I better go find my boyfriend, _Sam_." Ramona emphasized Sam's name.

"I am sure he is a lucky man, I am an equally lucky man now that I have found my Ms. Right, Trina." Wade put his hand out for Tina.

"She is a beautiful woman." Ramona mumbled.

Tina pulled away a little from Ramona; what the hell was going on? They seemed to be in a very private intimate conversation that or they were trying to set her up to be a threesome either way it was they definitely knew each other.

"Do you two have a class together? How do you two know each other?" Tina asked?

"We did have a class together a while back." Wade replied.

"Did you two used to date?" Tina asked?

"No never. We barely talked. Why you ask that?" Ramona snapped.

"My bad, I thought I picked up on some tension." Tina said.

"Shall we dance?" Wade asked ignoring Tina's question.

"You two should dance, I am going to go find Sam." Ramona repeated.

….

"Sam! Sam!" Ramona yelled!

Mercedes looked at Sam, "We better go back in."

"I think so too." Sam agreed.

"Ramona over here." Mercy called to her.

"I was out here talking to Mercedes about a demo I am going to help her with." Sam said.

"You should come watch us record." Mercy suggested.

"If I don't have class." Ramona coolly said. Mercedes liked the distant Ramona instead of the I want to be –your- best friend Mona. Ever since she found out them being Samcedes in high school she was cold towards Mercedes anytime she saw her.

"I want to dance." Ramona demanded.

"Okay, let's dance. Mercedes are you coming in?" Sam asked? Mercedes caught the scowl on Ramona face that missed Sam's eyes.

"I will be in a minute." Mercy promised.

"Mercedes, you will never believe what I am about to tell you." Tina bounced outside a minute later.

"Tina, I am sorry. I am the worst hostess ever. I had to fix a problem." Mercy explained her issue about the duet. Tina listened carefully smiling.

"Sam is yours." Tina gave her a Cheshire cat smile.

"What are you talking about?" Mercy asked?

"Sam still loves you. That I am 100% sure about and I am 85% sure that Ms. Princess is cheating on Sam. I mean he is cute not as fine as Sam but he is nice to look at." Tina smiled.

"Ramona is not cheating because you are so busy playing Parent Trap that you needs a reason to break them up." Mercy shook her head.

"Parent Trap? No, I was dancing with Mr. Right and he has some nice moves. I don't blame the girl. You should have seen the way they were acting and then he kept asking me how I knew her. I caught her giving me the evil eye cuz I was dancing with her man." Tina said.

"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe she was giving you the evil eye because you are trying to break them up." Mercy asked?

"Yea, she must have read it in my Samcedes news weekly under the title How to Get Rid of Ramona." Tina shook her head.

"Tina, I love you I do but Sam and I will never be an item again." Mercy said.

"You did not deny loving him." Tina walked away.

….

Ramona grabbed the sheets on the bed rocking her head right to left. Her body felt like it was on fire she tried hard not to let a yell escape her lips.

"Why do you insistent on being quiet?" He asked jamming himself into her.

"The walls are thin." Ramona smuggled the pillow over her head.

"I got you, I like when you scream." He flipped her over positioning her in a dog stance.

"Then you find us somewhere else to do it that does not have thin walls." Ramona tried to scoot away. He was faster slamming her from the back. Ramona hated when he did that he knew it made her yell.

"Stooooooo" Mona was unable to complete the word.

...

"Thank you for helping me today." Mercy thanked Sam for the fifth time that day.

"No problem, you would have done the same for me." Sam told her looking at the outside of his apartment he could see the kitchen light on in the apartment.

"Are you sure I can't take you to dinner to thank you?" Mercy asked? Sam looked at her seeing that slight vulnerability in her eyes. He remembered how before the prom he had never seen that side of her. He had thought she was a gossiping hard ass until he got to know the real Mercedes Jones. The real Mercedes, the nice, sweet and stubborn Mercedes. Sam sighed he wished sometimes he was back in the apartment with her watching that damn Little Rascal movies for the thousandth time or having her yelling at him for putting his clothes in the wash with hers.

"I am tired all that singing made me tired: How about a rain check?" Sam asked?

"Okay, I better get home Tina has one more night in town. I am going to take her out to a club." Mercy said, they had finished an hour earlier than they had planned to," If Mona and you want to meet us there I will text you the name later."

"Sure. If I don't get to tell Ty I said bye." Sam felt like he was suffocating in the car he wanted to push Mercy's seat back and straddle her. Sam had to get out of the car before he did something so stupid. He had made his choice Mercy would never want him back he had too many strikes against him way before moving in with Mona.

"I will." Mercy placed her hand on his. Sam looked at her hand as if was about to bite him; Mercy quickly removed her hand.

"Well if you ever need to borrow my voice again, I am yours."

Mercy's heart skipped hearing the words I am yours, "Thanks."

Sam placed his hand on the door trying to force him to get out of the car, he wanted to get out of the car and stay in the car.

"Anytime." He dryly said.

"Is the door stuck?" Mercedes leaned forward noticing Sam's hand on the knob; her chest accidentally brushing up against his hand. Sam's hand instinctively caressed them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your space.' Mercy pulled back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to you know." Sam blushed with his hand still on her.

"All forgotten the moment you let go." Mercy teased.

"Mercy, I …never mind….I mean…I wish…I want to." Sam spurted out words.

"Sam maybe you should pick a sentence then we can have a conversation." Mercy suggested.

"Okay." Sam opened the door stepping out.

"Sam, I wish it was me you were with." Mercy admitted.

Sam looked at her, "I wish it was you too. I got to go in." He walked in as if Mercedes hadn't just bore her soul to him.

Mercedes watched him disappear in the build wondering what the hell just happened.

...

"_Karma really is a bitch_." Sam thought standing outside of his apartment. He thought about how he kept pushing Mercedes to choose him over Shane in high school; how torn she tried to explain to him she was; how he couldn't understand how easy it was for her to choose him. She loved him, he loved her. Sam had tried to prove to her time and time again how much he loved her; joining synchronized swimming to get a Letterman jacket to joining the God Squad. Not once had it crossed his mind that Mercedes cared for Shane too.

Now the tables had turned, he was the one in a relationship and those words he had wanted her to whisper since he got to there had materialized in the car; now he understood how hard it had been for her. Sam wanted to be with Mercedes yet how many times should they keep trying to make it work before they realized it wasn't? What about Mona she hadn't done anything for him to give up on her?

...

"Waters is a bitch." Mercedes threw a teal colored shirt on her bed.

Tina sat in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"Waters took all my good clothes with her. I have nothing to wear to the club." She threw a white tank top on her bed.

Tina searched through the avalanche of clothes trying to piece together an outfit for Mercy, "What's really going on?"

"What's really going on?" Mercy eyes filled with anger. She couldn't believe she had put her feelings on the line for him to say: _me too_ and then choose Ramona. She was mad at Sam; she was pissed at Tina for kicking up feelings she thought was gone.

"Why are you here with me instead of visiting Mike?" Mercy yelled!

Tina flinched, "Mike is my forever, and he is my end game. I won't lie now it is complicated we are trying our hardest to make this long distance without damaging our futures. As complicated as it is I am here because you are my best friend and you need me."

"Need you to do exactly what Tina, mess up my life? Trying to convince me I am still in love with Sam! Tina just because you are still in love with your first does not means the rest of us are destined to marry ours." Mercy threw a shoe at the wall.

Tina looked unfazed by the temper tantrum, "What happened at the studio?"

"We sang a damn duet! A song about some kind of forever love and whatever stupid things Media makes you think love should be. The demo went great." Mercy fell on top of the mountain of clothes.

"And?"

"What went wrong was I confused our duet for love. I told him I wish he was mine. He said me too then walks away. No talking about it or anything." Mercy whimpered, "I blame you."

"Okay I accept that. I am sorry for meddling I shouldn't have. I will never meddle in your love life again. Friends?" Tina put her arms out for a hug.

"Just that simple; I am sorry?" Mercy gave her a sideways look.

"I do tend to meddle; I can't help it you are my best friend. Look if you want we can jump Ramona and slash Evans tires?" Tina smiled.

Mercy hugged her, "Thank you. You are crazy but I couldn't imagine having a better best friend."

...

Sam continued to stay in the stairwell of his apartment running through scenarios. He thought of calling Mercedes to explain his quick exit and asking for a day to sort things out. He thought of going in the apartment and telling Ramona he thought they were moving too fast and asking for some time. He thought of just going in his apartment and act like nothing happened. Sam could hear the TV blasting through the door which was strange because Ramona was like the noise police never wanting to pollute the apartment with excessive noise.

Sam opened the door to the apartment rushing to turn down the volume.

Sam started to call out her name when a muffled sound stopped him cold. The noise was coming through his bedroom. A moan carried into the living room. Sam touched the cold knob to the door with tears in his eyes.

...

"You look great let's go, Mercy." Tina tugged at her white denim mini skirt and repositioning the sheer multi colored baby doll shirt.

"I look like a five dollar whore." Mercy growled. She had allowed Tina to pick out her outfit. Mercy shimmed trying to settle in the tight-fitting leather dress, it belonged to Waters. Tina had convinced it would be fair to borrow the outfit since she had borrowed her clothes. Mercedes was two seconds of away from ditching the outfit except it would have taken an hour to peel out of the dress, fifteen minutes from taking off the matching gloves, ten to get out of the thigh hugging leather boots and an additional thirty to safely get out of the fish nets without tearing them. She hadn't even put on the waist length jacket yet.

"Mercedes Jones come on." Tina gave her the puppy dog look. The doorbell rang.

"Maybe that is my Jimmy Cricket to tell me I have lost my mind for wearing this." Mercies jerked open the door to see Sam.

"Sam you decided to come out with us?" Tina innocently asked?

Sam forgot a minute why he was there looking at Mercedes in the leather dress, her breast bulging out by the way the dress hugged them. Sam mouth watered wanting to place his lips on them. He was jealous of the way the dress rode her curves, he wished it was him. His eyes settled on her ass, he wondered if he could sit on her high ass like a chair; the skin of her perfectly shaped brown tights playing peekaboo through the fish nets.

"Cedes, can I talk to you?" Sam found his words, "Privately."

Tina looked around the apartment wondering if she should catch a cab to go to the club, she had a feeling Mercedes would not being going to the club.

"Tina, if you want to go ahead to the club with Jon and Keisha; I won't be mad." Mercedes read her expression," I promise I will be there shortly."

"Okay," Tina retrieved the number of Mercedes friends she had met during her stay from her friend.

"Samuel, I am sorry for saying what I said earlier. It was from the high of the song." Mercy said five minutes after Tina had left.

Sam looked at her disappointed, "No need to apologize."

"I feel like I should. I got all caught up in that song and disrespected Ramona and yours relationship." Mercy breathed in her chest heaving in and out.

"You didn't disrespect my relationship with Mona. She did." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Mercy asked?

"I have to tell you why I came by." Sam said.

_Sam's hot hands felt like they were getting electrocuted against the cold steel door knob. Sam convinced himself that Mona's delightful moans were being caused by her own hands. Sam was nearly convinced when he heard the bed sounding like it was being scooted against the floor. Sam paused the girl did have a strong grip. Then Sam thought about Mona's crazy friend, Nancy McColins. Nancy had a roommate she probably was just using their place. Sam sighed with relief walking away from the door. He got out his phone to text Mona. Yea, he was confused by his feelings for Mercy and Mona but still he wouldn't cheat on her._

_Sam texted her, __**"Tell Nancy next time to put a sock on the door so I know not to come in, lol."**_

_Sam heard a soft bell ping coming from the table. Sam's heart sank; he had teased Mona about her text message alert sounding like she was summoning Tinkerbell herself. Sam spotted Mona's hot pink cell phone on the table. Sam busted through the bedroom door to see the guy from the club the night before holding Ramona's head in place as she bobbed for apples on him._

_ "Damn." Dude cursed._

_Ramona feeling the deflation in her mouth looked up to see Sam staring at her his electric green eyes fuming with anger. He seemed cool, too cool._

_Wade who knew next to nothing about Sam could feel it too. Sam gave no warning before punching Wade in the eye hard enough for him and Mona who he could not hit._

_ "Both of ya better be out of here before I get back." Sam warned._

"I didn't know where else to come." Sam finished his story.

"Wow." Mercy mumbled. Tina had called it but Ramona didn't seem the type to cheat. She had gone through all that trouble to make sure Sam was not a cheater.

"Can I spend the night here tonight?" Sam asked?

"Yea, no problem." Mercy went in productive mode pulling out blankets for him to sleep on the couch.

"Thanks, you should catch up with Tina. I am going to sleep." Sam rubbed his hand across his knuckle.

"Let me see." Mercy gathered his fist into her hand seeing his bruised knuckle.

"I will be fine." Sam said as she gathered a Ziploc bag full of ice.

"Put this on your knuckles." Mercy commanded

"What are you supposed to be a Dominatrix in that outfit?" Sam asked?

Mercy blushed it had never crossed her mind why Waters had that outfit in her closet.

"You look beautiful in it." Sam said.

"I better change before going out." She suddenly felt dirty in the outfit. Mercy quickly remembered that getting in the outfit had been a two-man job, Tina had zipped her up.

"Sam could you unzip me please?" she looked at him shyly.

Sam stood behind her flex his hand he unzipped her dress the only sound in the room was the zipper. Sam stopped in the middle of unzipping her; his breath heating her back. He ached to kiss her. touch her. Sam swallowed finishing the job.

"Thank you." Mercy mumbled.

"The least I could do." Sam stepped away feeling the excitement from her being too close.

Mercy herself tried to pace her breathing, "Let me see your hand." The dress hung on to her by the breast.

Sam handed her his injured hand, he tried hard not to stare at the top of her black lace bra.

"How hard did you hit him?" Mercy felt like she was glued to the ground. She shifted her eyes around the room trying to not to focus on what really had her attention his shaft.

It was pointing at her like a hunting dog. She could not when he had caught his girl cheating less than thirty minutes ago.

"Doesn't matter; I feel stupid you were right I should have waited before moving in. Thanks for being my friend again even when I don't deserve it." Sam said.

"Damn right." Mercy playfully pushed him lightly on the shoulder. The movement made her half-forgotten dress to slip around her waist.

Sam unapologetically stared at her brick hard nipples looking at him.

Mercy tried to cross her arms across her chest to hide them, "Tina is going to kill me."

Sam didn't know what to do for the first time. He chewed nervously on his lips.

"Everything will be fine." Mercy leaned in lightly biting his lip; a trick she learned to do with him in high school a way to calm him down.

Mercy knew she had messed up the minute she slowly unhooked her teeth off his lip. Sam stared at her in disbelief as she leaned back in to kiss his lip; her lips hungrily attacking his own; Sam's own lips fought back. Sam lightly pushed her bra straps down her shoulders without breaking the kiss. Mercy combed her hair through his slightly long blonde hair. She tried to convince herself this was wrong neither one of them was thinking clearly. Sam reached behind her unlocking the bra. Mercy felt Sam's hand removing the rest of her dress from her body. He ran his hand softly along her curves like he was rememorizing her body and learning new nooks and crannies.

"We can't do this." Mercy huffed in his mouth. Sam's shaft disagreed pressing up against her. Mercy moaned feeling him.

"Are you sure?" Sam kissed the tan line caused by her bra straps.

"You are just mad at Mona and I am high off that damn song." Mercy reasoned not breaking away from his grasp.

"I have wanted you since I got here. Shit, I have wanted to be with you before I got here." Sam circled his tongue around her teasing left nipple.

"We have to this is not right." Mercedes tried not to give in.

"I need you; I was stupid to think I could replace you with anybody." Sam groaned fingering her right nipple.

"Not like this." Mercy pushed herself away feeling the wetness in her panties.

"You might be right." Sam let her go reluctantly

Mercedes headed towards her room hugging her exposed body; she turned around to see her bra on the floor next to Sam's feet.

"Come on," Mercy heard the words escaping her lips inviting Sam into her room.

Sam breathed in her room that smelt like her - lilac. He tried to remain invisible while she pealed out of what was left out of her outfit.

Mercedes turned to him not saying a word she unbuttoned his green gingham shirt. She kissed the hairline on his stomach while unbuttoning his denim jeans.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked a second time that night.

"Shhh." Mercy put her fingers to her lips.

Sam stepped out his jeans and boxers brief, he gently lead her to the bed laying her on the bed stomach down. Sam brushed her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck. He trailed the kisses down her spine. He reached down to the brink of her ass.

Mercedes freshly trimmed pussy pressed against the coolness of her sheets. Sam kissed her right ass cheek then the left; Mercedes grinded herself into the sheet feeling Sam's cinnamon breath blowing in the crack of her ass. Sam gently tapped her on her ass turning her face up.

Sam pulled up on his elbow laying on top of her; he rubbed the inside of her thigh running his index fingers down her clit.

Mercy moaned with pleasure. Sam removed his fingers to ease himself inside of her. Her pussy molded around his shaft like memory foam.

"Aaaaaagh" Mercy moaned biting into his shoulder.

Sam rocked inside of her feeling like he was home.

Tina entered the pitch black apartment trying not to fall over Sam. She was glad Mercy had allowed her to use Waters key during her stay or she probably would have to spend the night at the club. Tina's eyes adjusted to the lack of light and noticed Sam was nowhere to be found. Tina knew it was possible that Mona had come by pleading with him and he went home but she had a feeling that he was in Mercedes bed. Mercedes door was shut something she had not done since she arrived. Tina went inside of the bedroom she was using smiling like a child who discovered her parents were getting back together.

* * *

_**Thank you everybody for the reviews and feed back!**_

_**I really do appreciate it Love ya, LudaNeet **_


End file.
